


По взаимному согласию

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Fire play, Ice Play, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Что-то было не так, в этом Гало даже не сомневался. Оставалось только выяснить, что именно.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	По взаимному согласию

Что-то было не так, в этом Гало даже не сомневался. Оставалось только выяснить, что именно.

Поначалу, пока они помогали разбирать завалы и тушили периодически возникавшие пожары, было не до этого. А потом случился тот поцелуй в раздевалке, дальше — короткие моменты наедине между работой днем и долгие ночи вместе, и Гало снова не замечал ничего вокруг, чувствовал себя слишком счастливым. Так что в первый раз, когда Лио несколько дней не приходил к нему ночевать, отговариваясь срочными делами, он не придал этому большого значения. Только подумал, что им надо съехаться — зачем снимать две квартиры, если все равно обычно живут вместе? Звучало разумно и логично, Лио должно было понравиться. А снова спать одному оказалось непривычно тоскливо.

Когда это случилось опять, почти месяц спустя, Гало решил: надо еще раз предложить съехаться. Ничего, что во время первой попытки Лио ловко ушел от ответа, может, он уже передумал и теперь согласится. И только в третий раз Гало наконец заметил. Случайно, во время собрания. Под стойкой водолазки — кто вообще носит водолазку летом? — шею охватывал синяк — темный и некрасивый, с уже подживавшими ссадинами, как от веревки. Лио почти сразу поправил ворот, прикрывая его, но увидев, Гало уже не смог выкинуть это из головы. Явно происходило что-то нехорошее. Хорошее так выглядеть просто не могло.

Попытки начать издалека Лио весь день избегал — еще старательнее, чем разговор об общей квартире, у Гало даже перейти к делу не получилось. А вечером Лио снова пропал, и снова из-за срочных дел. Теперь это казалось очень подозрительным. Но к тому моменту, когда у Лио снова нашлось время для Гало — сначала в кабинке душа, потом в квартире, на узкой кровати, где они вдвоем умещались, разве что если прижаться вплотную друг к другу, — синяк остался только в воспоминаниях, и завести этот разговор стало еще сложнее.

Он даже пошел за советом к коллегам. Наверное, от отчаяния. Реми долго говорил, что Гало ограничивает личное пространство Лио и предполагал, что именно поэтому тот не хочет к нему переезжать. Варис явно думал так же, просто высказался мягче. Лючия слушала его до тех пор, пока не узнала, что эти подозрения никак не связаны с пламенем, а после снова уткнулась в монитор. Винни, наоборот, слушал внимательно, но толку от этого было мало. Даже Айна, на которую Гало возлагал особые надежды, объявила, что если кто-то не ходит по штабу голым, то это еще не означает, будто с ним что-то не так. Разве ж дело было в одежде. К Игнису Гало не пошел.

Наверное, стоило рассказать им и про тот след вокруг горла, тогда бы они отнеслись серьезнее, но сообщать об этом кому-то, не поговорив сначала с Лио, казалось плохой идеей.

Следить за Лио, когда тот в очередной раз собрался к своим, предупредив, что к вечеру не вернется, тоже было плохой идеей и, наверное, подтверждало подозрения Реми и Вариса насчет личного пространства, но стоило Лио выехать из гаража департамента, как ноги сами понесли Гало к мотоциклу.

Если в городе скрываться еще удавалось, то за его пределами стало сложно. Сразу можно было догадаться: раз сказал, что собирается кататься со своими, то, конечно, поедет за город. Гало не знал, чем бывшим ультра-опаленным так нравились те пустоши, но тянуло их туда часто. В любом случае, план менять было поздно, и Гало продолжал ехать следом так далеко, как только мог — массивный Харлей Лио казался небольшим черным пятном впереди. Все равно, как и его Кавасаки, слишком заметным на открытом пространстве. Но Лио не оборачивался и как будто ничего не замечал. Определенно, сегодня Гало везло.

Мотоцикл Лио скрылся среди небольшого скопления заброшенных домов, и Гало поддал газу, собираясь сократить расстояние. 

Всю дорогу сюда Гало мечтал вернуться в город, но, оказавшись среди каменных стен, тут же захотел обратно на трассу. Разбитые окна и растрескавшийся асфальт, словно из старых ужастиков, которые Лючия любила скачивать для совместных просмотров в департаменте, наводили жуть. На неширокой улице было пусто. Гало проехал немного вперед, заглядывая в отходящие от нее тупики и проулки, вернулся обратно. Остановился, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Лио словно сквозь землю провалился.

Снова не к месту вспомнились ужастики.

— Следишь? — Сзади на плечо опустилась ладонь, и Гало чуть не подскочил от неожиданности. Знакомый голос звучал ровно, значит, Лио не злился. Гало обернулся. Выражение лица тоже было спокойным, и Гало решил, что, может, все еще обойдется. Раз уж ему сегодня везло. 

Большую часть времени с Лио было легко — работать вместе, есть пиццу, играть в компьютерные игры или просто валяться в обнимку на диване. Но иногда тот вдруг становился слишком сложным, превращался в загадку, разгадать которую у Гало никак не получалось.

— Кто, я? — Заметив, что нервно теребит край футболки, Гало вернул руки на руль. — Ну да, слежу. — Лио продолжал молча ждать, похоже, такого ответа было недостаточно. — Ты сегодня вел себя странно. И я видел тот жуткий след у тебя на шее. — Все то же нечитаемое выражение. Как есть, загадка. — Подумал, вдруг тебя кто обижает…

Лио вдруг улыбнулся, недоверчиво, но тепло, и Гало невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Думаешь, меня так легко обидеть?

— Не легко. — Гало помнил их бой на крыше, когда Лио еще был главарем ультра-опаленных, еще лучше помнил недавние спарринги в спортзале, где Лио чаще побеждал, чем проигрывал. — Но ведь можно. — Особенно бывших опаленных. Старые страхи и предубеждения уходили медленно. Гало надеялся, что, предупреждая о такой возможности, Реми ошибался, но тут был готов поверить любому объяснению.

— Нет, меня никто не обижал. — Лио покачал головой.

— Но завтра ты все равно будешь в закрытой водолазке и пойдешь в душ только тогда, когда там никого не останется?

— Господи, Гало… — Лио рассмеялся, но выглядел как-то слишком грустно. На веселье это точно не было похоже. — Я иногда забываю, насколько ты бываешь догадливым.

— Сложно не заметить, знаешь ли. Давай ты мне расскажешь, что происходит, а я попытаюсь помочь?

Гало редко видел Лио растерянным, будто он не понимал, что делать дальше, но сейчас явно был один их таких моментов.

— Тебе не понравится.

Гало не мог представить, как ему могло не понравиться что-то, связанное с Лио.

— Ты ведь не занимаешься чем-то незаконным? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Нет. Это законно. И я действительно езжу встречаться с ребятами, просто… тебе правда не понравится.

— Проверим?

Лио задумался. Гало не понимал, почему он сомневается, но не торопил.

— Ты обещаешь не вмешиваться?

Гало искренне надеялся, что вмешиваться не придется. Если это было законно, и Лио никто не обижал, все наверняка окажется не так страшно. Но как уж тут обещать.

— Я постараюсь? — предложил он.

На какой-то момент показалось — не согласится. Но Лио вздохнул, будто принять от него помощь было тяжелым решением, кивнул. 

— Ладно. Проезжай за мной.

Ощущение, что он до сих пор не уверен, никуда не делось, но Гало пока было достаточно и этого.

Мотоцикл Лио стоял совсем близко, в небольшом, но надежном закутке — не заметишь ни с улицы, ни со стороны пустыни, даже если проедешь совсем рядом. Гало припарковался рядом, прошел вслед за Лио в дом с облупившимися от солнца и ветра стенами, поднялся по запыленной лестнице на второй этаж. Их шаги гулко разносились по пустым коридорам. Со стороны дома выглядели руинами, готовыми развалиться от чуть более сильного порыва ветра, но внутри оказались менее заброшенными, словно оставили их совсем недавно.

— Что это за место?

— Что-то вроде перевалочного пункта. Мы останавливались здесь раньше с другими опаленными. — Лио не обернулся. — По пути к вулкану, возле которого собирались создать свой город, где могли бы не бояться преследования.

Больше в этом не было необходимости, Гало верил. Пусть не все складывалось просто, но теперь бывшие опаленные жили среди других людей, у них было общее будущее.

У ближайшей к лестнице комнаты даже сохранилась дверь — единственная на всем этаже. Гало понял, что они шли именно сюда еще раньше, чем Лио потянул ее на себя, открывая. Гало ожидал увидеть за ней что угодно, но комната была на удивление обычная. Они пришли сюда не первые: Мейс устроился в кресле у стены, Гера сидел на длинном столе в центре комнаты. Оба удивленно уставились на них, стоило зайти внутрь.

— Привет! — Гало помахал рукой. Пересекались они не так чтобы часто, но парни вроде были неплохие. Тем более – друзья Лио.

— Зачем он здесь?

— А поздороваться не забыл? — возмутился Гало, но его снова проигнорировали.

— Так получилось. — Лио закрыл за собой дверь, подошел ближе.

— Значит, сегодня все отменяется? — уточнил Мейс. — Покатаемся по пустыне?

— Нет. Все в силе. — Гало не понимал, что означают их слова и взгляды, но по спине побежали мурашки. Дурной знак. Своей интуиции он доверял. — Он не будет мешать.

Где-то рядом с сомнением хмыкнул Мейс.

— Если ты так хочешь — ладно. — Гера усмехнулся. — Возможно, будет даже интереснее. — Усмешка исчезла. — Раздевайся.

Гало почувствовал, что у него отвисла челюсть. Но Лио спокойно взялся за бегунок молнии на куртке, потянул вниз, словно не видел в этом ничего необычного.

Мейс встал со своего места, пододвинул второе кресло к Гало.

— Сядь, а то у тебя такой вид, будто сейчас в обморок грохнешься.

Гало, почти не глядя, плюхнулся на жесткое сиденье. Все внимание уходило на Лио, который уже сложил футболку поверх куртки и принялся за сапоги. Потом с невозмутимым видом снял штаны и белье, оставил там же и подошел к Гере. Всегда застегнутый наглухо, теперь он стоял здесь голым и, похоже, его ничего не смущало. Кажется, здесь вообще никого, кроме Гало, ничего не смущало. А у Гало даже возбуждение, неизменно накрывавшее всякий раз, как Лио раздевался, сейчас не приходило. Не при этих двух.

Гера бросил на Лио короткий взгляд и приказал:

— На колени. — Теперь он смотрел не так, говорил совсем другим тоном.

От того, как послушно и спокойно Лио стал коленями на грязный бетонный пол, внутри все сжалось. Мейс зашел к нему за спину, подошва ботинка уперлась между лопаток, пригнула к полу.

Кажется, подлокотники кресла под пальцами Гало хрустнули. Тело напряглось, само кинулось вперед.

— Ты обещал не вмешиваться. — В полупустой комнате голос Лио прозвучал резко, разошелся эхом. Во взгляде, которым он смотрел на Гало, стоя голым на коленях, не было ни капли недавней покорности. Наоборот, это он подчинял себе. Гало вернулся в кресло, снова положил руки на подлокотники. Взгляд Лио потеплел, и Гало почувствовал облегчение и странную радость.

Кажется, Лио собирался что-то сказать, но слова оборвались вскриком, когда рука Мейса жестко схватила его за волосы, вздергивая голову.

— Ты тоже забыл правила. Сейчас ты не босс, и разрешения говорить тебе никто не давал.

— Мы сами ему все объясним. — Гера присел перед Лио на корточки, ласково погладил по щеке — жест, странно контрастирующий с жесткой хваткой Мейса. — Ты ведь этого хотел, когда привел его сюда? — Ладонь соскользнула на горло, и Гало невольно сглотнул, повторяя движение кадыка на тонкой шее.

— Эй, я сам сюда пришел, он не знал, что я ехал за ним, — возмутился Гало. Голос звучал непривычно хрипло, дыхание сбилось, как будто он долго бежал.

Гера даже не оглянулся, продолжая поглаживать горло, смотреть на Лио со странной, пугающей нежностью — слишком собственнически. Словно видел все его мысли, знал гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо смог бы узнать сам Гало. Это злило. 

Вместо него ответил Мейс, посмотрел насмешливо — все еще упираясь массивной подошвой в спину Лио, сжимая волосы, которые Гало любил перебирать пальцами.

— Но он же не отправил тебя обратно, хотя мог? — В этом была определенная логика. Гало закусил губу. — Вот видишь. Так что теперь не мешай, а то отвечать придется ему. Ему будет больнее — и все из-за тебя.

Словно для подтверждения слов, пальцы Геры, только что ласково поглаживавшие, с силой сжали сосок, щипая и выкручивая, и Лио судорожно выдохнул, задышал чаще.

— Ты же понимал, что так и будет, да, босс?

Лио кивнул в ответ, насколько позволяла запрокинутая голова. Глаза зажмурены, брови мучительно сведены к переносице. Такое же выражение у него было и тогда, когда Гало дрочил ему, подводя к самому краю.

— Зачем вы это делаете?

— Потому что нам хочется. Потому что нам это нужно. — Мейс наконец разжал пальцы, и Лио опустил голову. Длинные пряди упали на лицо, скрывая его выражение. — И в первую очередь хочется и нужно ему.

Мейс убрал ногу и отошел от Лио. Правда, ненадолго — нашел в лежавшей на полу возле стола спортивной сумке кусок веревки и сразу вернулся.

— Руки.

Не поднимаясь с пола, Лио послушно свел запястья за спиной. Он выглядел слишком беззащитным, пока Мейс обматывал их веревкой, стягивая вместе. Гало еле сдерживал беспокойство. Сейчас действительно казалось, будто ему нужна помощь.

Мейс проверил пальцем натяжение веревки и закрепил узел.

— Готово.

— Встань, — приказал Гера. Плавное движение — упереться ногой в пол, слегка наклониться вперед, чтобы поймать равновесие со связанным руками, — и Лио выпрямился. Светлая кожа в полумраке комнаты будто светилась изнутри. — Что же с тобой теперь делать. — Гера обошел вокруг него, разглядывая. — Надо придумать что-нибудь особенное, раз у нас сегодня зритель. — Со своего места Гало увидел, как напряглись плечи Лио. — Чтобы он не заскучал.

— Да ну, какой там заскучал, — снова заговорил Мейс. — Вон как смотрит.

Гера ухмыльнулся, рука легла на шею Лио. Он подвел его к столу, резко нагнул, укладывая грудью, и только тогда посмотрел на Гало.

— Так лучше?

— Нет! — В любой другой ситуации — возможно: Гало любил смотреть на Лио, хотя одетого, хоть голого. Но не когда у того были связаны руки, а кто-то грубо прижимал его к столешнице. И не при посторонних.

Гера усмехнулся, отошел на шаг, оглядел оценивающе, а вернувшись, провел ладонью между бедер Лио, похлопал по внутренней стороне. Гало застыл.

— Пошире. Еще немного. — С широко расставленными ногами поза стала еще открытее, уязвимее. Действовала еще убийственнее. — А теперь?

Гало замотал головой, сразу понимая, что бесполезно, наверняка выражение лица выдавало его полностью.

— Да? А мне нравится. Мейс?

— Ага, отличный вид.

— Вот видишь, ты в меньшинстве. — Гера уселся на стол рядом с Лио, по-хозяйски положил на него руку и уставился на Гало с раздражающей насмешкой. — Босс наверняка тебе не объяснил, так что придется нам, а то говорить и двигаться ему сейчас нельзя. Твоя роль гораздо проще — молчать и не вмешиваться — вы ведь так договаривались? А за каждое нарушение последует наказание. Для него, конечно. Ты же здесь всего лишь зритель. — Что бы ни думал Гало, похоже, посторонним здесь был все-таки он: остальные явно знали, что делали. — Сейчас только придумаем, какое. — Гера огляделся по сторонам.

— У меня есть идея. — Мейс наклонился к сложенной одежде Лио и вытянул из шлевок ремень. Сложил вдвое, взмахнул, и только тогда до Гало дошло, зачем он ему. — Удобно, когда все нужное под рукой.

— Там их столько, что можно было и руки ими же связать. Да и не только руки — помнишь, как когда-то?

Гало не был уверен, хочет ли он знать, что именно было когда-то.

— А как же, такое забудешь! Иногда вспоминаю, когда дрочу — заводит на отлично.

Кажется, все-таки хотел.

— Но веревка надежнее. Эй, пожарный, а тебе что больше нравится? Веревка, — Гера обвел пальцем стянувшие запястья кольца, — или ремень?

Гало мрачно молчал и смотрел на них хмуро.

— Откуда ему знать? — Мейс оперся о стол, продолжая покачивать ремнем. Теперь они оба смотрели на него, не замечая Лио, словно тот был мебелью, как стол или кресло. Гало, наверное, был бы рад, если бы мог так же — не видеть, не думать непрерывно. Взгляд то и дело непроизвольно падал вниз — на голые ягодицы и длинные ноги. И эти двое наверняка все замечали. Ухмылялись нагло и самоуверенно. Раздражали ужасно — хуже, чем тогда, при первой встрече на крыше. Там была скорее его территория, здесь же с явным преимуществом оказывались они. — Он же только и умеет, что тушить огонь.

— Точно. Ну ничего, мы его научим... разжигать. — Гера усмехнулся как-то особенно неприятно. Все-таки из них он бесил больше. — Ну как, хочешь узнать, что будет, если вмешаешься? Ты просто дай нам повод, а то босс так может долго простоять, он у нас терпеливый.

— Да ну, Гера, он же не настолько тупой.

— Сами вы тупые. — Гало пробормотал едва слышно, но, похоже, было достаточно и этого.

— Именно настолько.

— А он у тебя забавный. — Мейс погладил Лио по пояснице. И тут же, коротко размахнувшись, хлестнул по заднице ремнем.

Лио вскрикнул и слабо дернулся, но попытки сдвинуться с места не сделал. Судя по последовавшему сразу второму удару, так тоже было нельзя. На этот раз Лио смолчал. Гало снова вцепился в поручни кресла, чувствуя себя дураком. Именно таким тупым, как говорили эти двое.

— Может, кляп взять? — задумчиво предложил Мейс, снова ласково гладя плечи и спину Лио.

— Знаешь ли, босс бывает очень громким, — пояснил Гера, глядя на Гало в упор. Но Гало уже не видел его ехидной ухмылки, перед глазами стояло другое — запрокинутая голова, вцепившиеся в его плечи сильные пальцы и звонкий, надрывный крик, пока Лио кончал ему в ладонь, с его членом в заднице. Гало с усилием сглотнул.

— Знаю.

Возможно, ему показалось, но Лио как будто снова вздрогнул — сильнее, чем от удара.

— Ладно, все равно здесь никто не услышит. И, кстати. — Полоса легла наискосок, пересекая предыдущие, напрочь выбивая мысли из головы. — Говорить тебе никто не разрешал.

Палец Геры прочертил линию вдоль позвоночника до копчика и толкнулся внутрь, сразу на всю длину, и Гало впервые задумался, насколько далеко все может зайти. Кажется, Лио был прав, когда говорил, что ему не понравится. 

Но и не смотреть уже не получалось. Будто под гипнозом, Гало наблюдал, как палец двинулся несколько раз вглубь и обратно, провернулся — нарочито резко, наверняка неприятно. Так, как сам Гало никогда не делал. Лио напрягся всем телом — все так же молча, он теперь вообще все время молчал. Невозможность увидеть его лицо, понять, что он чувствует, пугала.

— Прекрати. — Гало не сразу понял, что сдавленный хриплый голос принадлежит ему самому.

На этот раз удар ремня пришелся по бедрам.

— Еще что-нибудь скажешь? — Сказать им Гало мог бы многое, но совершенно точно не такой ценой. Он молча помотал головой. — Вот и отлично. Тогда продолжаем.

— Не тебе это прекращать, — присоединился к словам Мейса Гера. Он добавил второй палец, толкнулся им глубже, и Гало невольно поежился. Словно догадавшись, о чем он подумал, тот кивнул. — Ага, без смазки. Пока насухую только пальцы, ему нравится. Хотя можно еще так. — Он резко вытащил пальцы, поднес руку к лицу Лио. — Оближи.

Похоже, от неожиданности, Лио отдернулся, заслужив очередной шлепок. Потом начал лизать. Гало со своего места было не разглядеть, но он и без того легко мог представить, как тот обводит языком подушечки, вбирает пальцы глубоко в рот — видел раньше, помнил это ощущение. Во рту пересохло, дышать стало тяжелее.

Пальцы, теперь влажные от слюны, снова толкнулись в задницу.

— Если хочешь, можешь себе подрочить, — предложил Гера с издевательской ухмылкой.

— Да пошел ты.

Два удара легли один поверх другого, вспухли самой яркой полосой. Бил Мейс уверенно, опытно. Думать, как и на ком он приобрел этот опыт, не хотелось.

Все это происходило уже много раз.

Со слюной пальцы двигались легче. Не вынимая, Гера согнул их и потянул вверх, заставив Лио привстать на носки, сделав позу еще более неудобной. Выждал пару секунд и начал проталкивать под них третий. Поначалу получалось не очень. И без того напряженные ноги Лио задрожали, он сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, словно растекаясь по столу, пытаясь впустить. Когда первая фаланга все-таки оказалась внутри, растягивая мышцы еще сильнее, Гало понял, что все это время не дышал, и наконец выдохнул. Происходящее было абсолютно неправильно, сводило его с ума. Возбуждало до жути.

— Ого! Мейс, смотри, у него и правда встал.

Под их взглядами Гало почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Как будто у вас обоих нет!

— О, кажется, он на что-то намекает.

— Кажется, это нарушение.

Мейс с Герой довольно переглянулись, словно только этого и ждали. Не удержавшись, Гало опять покосился вниз и встретился с удивленно распахнутыми глазами Лио.

— Ага, босс, ты тоже. — Мейс подхватил его за связанные руки, разворачивая обратно и прижимая к столу. — Значит, пять. — Он снова взялся за ремень, Гера сделал шаг в сторону, освобождая место для замаха.

Гало вздрагивал каждый раз, когда ремень с глухим звуком впивался в тело. Мейс бил по-разному, непредсказуемо меняя силу и направление удара. Лио молчал, только иногда напрягался, сжимал пальцы в кулаки, и от этого чувство вины становилось сильней. Но, самое ужасное, — возбуждение так никуда и не делось. Мейс уже отложил ремень, а он все не мог оторвать взгляд от пересекавшихся полос, местами начавших сливаться в сплошную красноту.

— Смотришь? Ну, смотри.

Гера коснулся одной из них, провел. И снова вернул пальцы в растянутое отверстие, как будто и не прерывался, раздвинул их внутри, раскрывая сильнее.

— Знаешь, если засунуть всю кисть — ему тоже понравится. В последний раз он кончил, когда внутрь прошли костяшки у основания пальцев. — Гера сложил свободную ладонь лодочкой, демонстрируя наглядно. Гало не ожидал, насколько легко получится представить то, о чем он говорил, но картинка, возникшая перед глазами, была слишком живой и реальной. Он зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать ее. — Но это уже со смазкой, конечно. У тебя руки больше, но, думаю, тоже войдет, если постараться. Попробуй как-нибудь.

Накатившая злость легко прогнала изображение. Какого черта они встревали в их отношения? Какого черта они вообще это сейчас делали, если у них с Лио отношения?

Но, кажется, не реагировать на попытки вывести его из себя уже начало входить у Гало в привычку — не хотел, а она все равно цеплялась, заставляла быть осмотрительнее. Гало молча уставился на них, рассчитывая, что и так поймут.

Несмотря на свои слова о смазке, Гера все-таки попытался просунуть и четвертый палец — гораздо медленнее и осторожнее, чем остальные, но, похоже, он уже достиг предела. Лио застонал — приглушенно, как будто сквозь зубы, стараясь сдержаться, и от этого измученного звука по спине Гало побежали мурашки.

Гера убрал руку, кивнул Мейсу. Ремень пришелся ребром, протянул между ягодиц, и Лио тихо завыл, добившись только повторного удара. И это было для Гало уже слишком.

— Называете себя его друзьями, а сами?! — Оба тут же обернулись к нему, и Гало продолжил. — И что вы заладили: ничего не понимаешь! Понимаю не хуже других, а если нет — всегда можно нормально объяснить, а не то, что вы… делаете. — Гало резко вспомнил, что ему полагалось молчать, но это было не важно. Теперь оба придурка смотрели на него круглыми глазами.

— Нифига себе!

— Во дает!

— Босс, такими темпами ты сегодня на мотоцикл сесть не сможешь. — Мейс заржал, но не ударил.

А Гало несло и остановиться никак не получалось.

— Да хватит уже его бить! Почему это вдруг он должен за меня отвечать?

— И что, ты сам за себя отвечать будешь?

— А если так?

Мейс с Герой переглянулись.

— Ты подумал о том же, о чем я?

— Ладно. Подойди сюда. Раз словами тебе объяснять бесполезно, попробуем по-другому.

Когда он успел вскочить с кресла, Гало не помнил. Теперь он шагнул в их сторону.

Но еще раньше Лио попытался встать.

— Лежать. — Голос Геры хлестнул резче, чем ремень Мейса. Словно против воли, Лио опустился обратно. Гало не мог понять, откуда у них над ним такая власть, ни у кого же не было — не то что столько, казалось, вообще никакой.

— Он пришел только смотреть. Что вы собираетесь с ним делать? — Голос прозвучал тихо, с усилием, но все-таки твердо и отчетливо.

— Ничего с ним не будет. Лучше бы о себе думал. — Теперь Гера зарылся рукой в собственные волосы, больше он не веселился. — Черт, ты же всегда так хорошо себя контролировал, а теперь из-за этого.

— Почему ты нам не доверяешь? — Мейс тоже выглядел серьезным, хоть и гораздо спокойнее, чем Гера.

Они оба казались растерянными. Что-то явно шло не так, как они ожидали. Гало переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Иногда, не удержавшись, косился на Лио.

— Доверяю. — Лио помолчал недолго, добавил: — Я не хотел вас обидеть. Простите.

Мейс вздохнул, понимающе потрепал по плечу — слишком обыденный жест и почти нормальный разговор никак не складывались в голове у Гало с тем, что происходило до этого. С тем, что до сих пор происходило, судя по тому, что Лио все так же лежал связанным на столе.

— Видишь, что ты с ним сделал? — Гера будто наконец вспомнил о существовании Гало, повернулся к нему. Кажется, он действительно злился.

— Что? — Гало тоже злился и не видел смысла скрывать это.

— Из-за тебя он стал слабее.

— Не заметил такого.

Гера как-то вдруг разом успокоился. Присел на край стола и угрожающе больше не выглядел.

— Потому что это ты — его основная слабость. — Было не совсем понятно, о чем речь, но переспрашивать Гало не стал. Запал угас. — И это тоже из-за тебя. — Он провел раскрытой ладонью по узору из красных полос. — Хочешь потрогать? Я видел, как ты смотрел, когда я это делал. Они горячее, чем остальная кожа.

— Языком еще лучше ощущается. Проверь, — усмехнулся Мейс. Наверняка, он не рассчитывал всерьез, что Гало послушает его. Но, поддавшись какому-то порыву, тот опустился на одно колено и, придерживая Лио за бедра, широко прошелся языком по одной из полос, погладил пальцем другую. Рубцы были неровные и действительно горячие.

Лио снова протяжно застонал, но на этот раз никто не стал его бить — похоже, правила игры изменились. Гало коснулся языком полосы, начинавшейся чуть выше копчика и уходившей между ягодиц, провел по всей ее длине, добиваясь еще одного стона — словно хотел отомстить Лио за всю эту ситуацию, утвердить свое право делать с ним это.

Где-то над головой удивленно присвистнул Мейс, и Гало опомнился, отстранился.

Гера кивнул.

— А теперь встань, — приказал он Лио. Дождался, пока тот поднимется — медленно и трудно, так не похоже на свои обычные легкие уверенные движения. — Это то, что сделал с ним ты. Повернись. — Гало показалось, что на долю секунды тот замешкался, но все-таки подчинился. Как будто все силы ушли на то недолгое сопротивление. — А вот что делаем мы. — У Лио стоял. Это было неожиданно, но совершенно очевидно. — Может, хотя бы это тебя убедит.

— Тебе… правда нравится? — спросил Гало, безуспешно пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Мы же говорили, чем ты слушал? — ответил вместо него Гера. — Теперь веришь? Ему понравится, если сейчас прикусить сосок. — Он наклонился и прижался к груди Лио ртом. Судя по тому, как резко тот запрокинул голову и стиснул зубы — укусил всерьез, больно. — Или вот так, — следующий укус лег на шею Лио, заставив того поморщиться. Гера наконец отодвинулся, открывая вид на оставшиеся на коже следы зубов, которые наверняка потом перейдут в заметные синяки. Гало опустил взгляд: член у Лио стоял все так же крепко. Гало верил, но не понимал. Ему же было больно... — И еще больше ему понравится, если это сделаешь ты.

— Почему?

— Потому что ради тебя он осознанно пошел против приказа во время сессии, а этого он не делал никогда. И теперь будет за это отвечать — как и за все остальное во время нее. Это ему понравится уже гораздо меньше. — Гера задумчиво оглядел Лио. — Хотя, кто знает... посмотрим.

— Так нечестно, мы же договорились.

— Договорились, что ты отвечаешь за себя сам. А для него все остается по-прежнему: молчать, не шевелиться, подчиняться. Но наказание позже. Пока еще поиграем.

Гало бы им сказал, где он видел такие игры, но его мнение здесь в любом случае не учитывалось. 

Гера скользнул рукой по затылку Лио, забравшись пальцами в волосы, пригнул его вниз. Мейс хлестнул ремнем по лопаткам — быстро, слаженно, как один механизм.

Лио медленно выдохнул. Гало показалось, что его коснулось горячее дыхание.

— За предыдущее. В следующий раз будет по груди, — пообещал Гера. Значит, правила все-таки оставались прежними. — Ну так как, будешь кусать?

Гало замотал головой — причинять боль Лио по-прежнему казалось неправильным, даже если тому это нравилось.

— Тогда это сделаю я. — Гера ухмыльнулся, словно надеялся именно на такой ответ.

Он оттеснил Лио еще ближе к столу, усаживая на самый край, вклинился между его ног, прошелся ладонями по телу, будто решал, что бы сделать. Руки забрались за спину Лио, и сам Гера теперь стоял, закрывая его от Гало почти полностью, поэтому разобрать, что там происходит, не получалось, но, похоже, что-то неприятное — Лио то и дело морщился и кусал губы. На Гало он по-прежнему не смотрел.

Гало обошел вокруг стола. Ногти Геры медленно выводили на напряженной спине неглубокие кровавые царапины.

Гало вздрогнул.

— Беспокоишься за него? — А вот Гера от его взгляда прятаться точно не собирался — тут же уставился, не прекращая своего занятия.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Ну ты же не хочешь. — Гера опустил ладони на связанные руки Лио, погладил, переплетая его пальцы со своими, положил подбородок на его плечо. Теперь это выглядело скорее как объятие. Сидевший рядом на столе Мейс оперся на перекрестье их рук, наклонился, закрывая их волосами, и принялся зализывать царапины на светлой коже.

Гало вдруг почувствовал себя одиноко. Не стоило сюда приходить. Он был здесь лишним.

Он снова обошел стол и направился в сторону двери.

— Не уходи. Пожалуйста. — Гало замер и медленно обернулся. Теперь Лио смотрел на него, действительно просил — и словами, и взглядом, даже как будто всем телом тянулся к нему.

Гало сглотнул. Он не мог отказать Лио, когда тот просил — похоже, независимо от обстоятельств. Кажется, пытаться что-то изменить было уже поздно. Он шагнул обратно, чувствуя, как теплеет внутри от той радости, которая зажглась в глазах Лио, когда он понял, что Гало остается.

— Интересно, и почему он нас никогда так не просит? — Гера вздохнул с наигранным сожалением, отстранился. Его пальцы снова оказались в волосах Лио, потянули назад, заставили прогнуться в попытке удержать равновесие со связанными руками.

— Да ладно? — Ремень прочертил свежую полосу по ребрам — как они и обещали. Лио зажмурился, выдохнул сквозь зубы, но та радость, когда он снова посмотрел на Гало, никуда не делась. — Еще и не так просил. Умолял и плакал.

— Это не то, тогда он вообще уже ничего не соображал, а сейчас все осознанно. — Гера снова посмотрел на него, и Гало пришлось отвлечься. Реми и Айна постоянно говорили, что у него слишком глупое выражение, когда он смотрит на Лио. Наверняка сейчас было не лучше. — Это ты из-за царапин? Зря ты испугался, это все мелочи. Видел бы, что мы делали раньше. — Гало не испугался. Уж точно не того, о чем подумал этот. — Или есть что-то еще? — Все он прекрасно понимал, просто опять дразнил. Мудак.

— Кстати, если тебе от этого станет легче: мы не спим с ним с тех пор, как у него появился ты. — Мейс погладил Лио по лицу. — Он теперь не хочет.

Гало не был уверен, что это полностью решает проблему, но да, так ему было легче. И это касалось только его и Лио, а с ними он не собирался ничего обсуждать.

— Так что если ты с этим, — Гера многозначительно покосился на стояк Лио, — не поможешь, придется ему потом как-то справляться самому.

— То, что ты говорил насчет раньше…

— Неужели хочешь подробностей? — уточнил с насмешливым интересом Мейс. Зря Гало поначалу считал его нормальным — ничуть не лучше второго.

— Не хочу. Это вы тоже перестали делать из-за меня?

Гера презрительно фыркнул, словно самое такое предположение было смешным.

— Из-за пламени, — пояснил Мейс. — Теперь мы обычные люди, и раны у нас заживают не быстрее вашего.

— Нет больше вас и нас, теперь мы все одинаковые.

— Если думаешь, что меня это очень радует, ты ошибаешься, — наконец подал голос Гера. — Далеко не все хотели стать обычными людьми.

— Почему? Разве плохо не поджигать все вокруг?

— Потому что для нас пламя было всем. — Он посмотрел на Мейса. — Почти всем.

— Лио и раньше говорил, что опаленные тоже люди. И был рад, что все закончилось.

— Мы и были людьми — но другими, не такими, как вы. А насчет второго… Спроси его когда-нибудь, как он чувствует себя без пламени, может, расскажет.

— Спрошу.

Лио стоял молча, как будто застыв, немигающий взгляд уперся в пол. Недавней радости в нем больше совсем не ощущалось. Гало захотелось его обнять — плевать, что скажут эти двое. И что, возможно, скажет сам Лио. Но прежде чем успел, ладони Мейса легли тому на плечи, потянули на себя неожиданно мягко и осторожно.

— Все, наигрались. — Говорил он тоже спокойно, непривычно серьезно. — Пора заняться твоим наказанием.

Пресс под тонкой кожей напрягся, когда Лио, подчиняясь жесту Мейса, опустился спиной на стол и с тем же отсутствующим выражением закинул на него ноги, устраиваясь на связанных руках. Стол действительно оказался большим, Лио помещался на нем полностью. Напоминал главное блюдо на семейном обеде. Гало попытался отогнать мысль, было в ней что-то неприятное.

На этот раз рыться в сумке пошел Гера. Что он мог там найти, думать не хотелось — раз это они называли играми, для наказания, должно быть, припасли какую-нибудь жесть.

Вернулся тот с термосом, развинтил крышку и вытряхнул на стол крупные прозрачные кубики. Один из них, откатившись в сторону, коснулся голого бока, и Лио вздохнул. Потом приподнял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там, и напрягся. Когда он снова ровно лег обратно, выражение больше не было равнодушным. Теперь он выглядел встревоженным, почти напуганным.

Это было странно.

— Что это?

Гало смотрел на Мейса, но встрял Гера.

— А на что похоже? — Он взял кубик в пальцы, медленно провел по груди, оставляя на коже мокрый след и мурашки.

— Здесь есть какой-то подвох? — Иначе Гало не понимал. Ничего настолько страшного во льде, чтобы называть его наказанием, он не видел.

— Нет, обычный лед, — подтвердил Мейс. — Удивлен?

Гало кивнул.

— И этого ты тоже не поймешь. — Даже разговаривая с ним, Гера смотрел только на Лио, продолжал выводить ледяным кубиком узоры. — Знаешь, каково это, когда тебя замораживают целиком? Патроны абсолютной заморозки, твой любимый Форсайт придумал. По сравнению с ними ваши ледяные оковы — фигня. Как будто все тепло вытягивает, и пошевелиться невозможно, а вырубиться не получается, так и продолжаешь думать и чувствовать. — Он задержал заметно подтаявший лед на соске, и Лио крупно вздрогнул. — Нас разморозили потом на фабрике — тоже пиздец ощущения, но все-таки относительно быстро. А ему пришлось выбираться самому. Три дня в жерле вулкана.

Гало ничего об этом не знал, ему никто не рассказывал. А Мейс с Герой знали, смотрели на Лио с нежностью и беспокойством настолько явным, что злиться на них теперь было сложно. Они действительно заботились о Лио. Наверное, по-своему любили его.

Гера добрался до живота, оставил не дотаявший лед в ямке пупка, потянулся за следующим. Мейс тоже взял один, задержал в кулаке. Капли талой воды просочились между его пальцев, упали на губы Лио. Он медленно слизнул их, приоткрыл рот, ловя следующие, и Гало отчетливо почувствовал, насколько пересохло горло. И еще — другую жажду. Зрелище возбуждало, даже мысли о том, что значил для Лио лед, не помогали.

Гера сдвинул руку ниже, живот Лио вздрогнул, и тонкая струйка воды стекла по боку. Все стало только хуже. Гало тяжело сглотнул, уже не понимая, смотреть ему на Мейса, теперь державшего лед у самых губ Лио, чтобы тот мог пить с него воду, или туда, где Гера водил другим кубиком возле члена, не касаясь его. Что бы они ни говорили про страхи, у Лио снова стояло, и Гало разрывался между желанием подрочить ему, подрочить себе, сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. Он едва не кончил, когда Гера все-таки прижал лед к члену, провел — и Лио выгнулся на столе, то ли пытаясь прижаться теснее, то ли отодвинуться. Гало почти непроизвольно потянулся к нему, погладил прохладную после льда кожу — и от стона Лио тело словно окатило жаром. Гало бы не удивился, если бы из-под его ладони повалил пар.

— Вижу, ты начал понимать, в чем здесь суть. — Мейс усмехнулся. Лед в его руке уже растаял, и теперь Лио слизывал последние капли с его пальцев.

Ничего Гало не понимал, зря он так решил. Но сейчас Лио не было больно, напрягался он меньше, и стоны были такие, как нужно, правильные. Гало наклонился, прижался губами к его груди. Даже присутствие Геры с Мейсом уже не смущало.

— Куда ты торопишься, рано еще, — возмутился над головой Гера, и Гало пришлось оторваться от приятного занятия. — Мы вообще-то тут наказывать его пытаемся.

— Что-то не похоже. — Голос царапал горло, словно он не разговаривал уже давно, слова шли с трудом.

— Ничего, еще увидишь. — Гера посмотрел вниз, встретился взглядом с Лио и коротко приказал: — Раздвинь ноги.

Лио послушно притянул согнутые колени к себе, уперся пятками в стол. Пресс под так и не убранной ладонью сократился и снова замер. Гало в очередной раз за вечер понял, что надолго его не хватит — слишком открытая поза, слишком яркие мысли о том, что можно сделать с лежавшим в такой открытой позе Лио. Слишком острое желание это сделать.

Гера шлепнул Лио по бедру, заставляя развести ноги еще шире, и только тогда удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом подобрал со стола подтаявший лед, покатал в пальцах. С того места, где стоял Гало, было не разглядеть, но он и так понял, куда Гера его засунул. По телу Лио пробежала дрожь, слишком сильная, чтобы объяснить ее только холодом.

Гало вытянул шею, стараясь увидеть происходившее там. То, что ему этого хотелось, было ужасно, но противиться соблазну никак не получалось.

Гера снова взял лед, но дразнить больше не стал: сразу прижал к входу, надавил. Когда прозрачный кубик растянул ненадолго мышцы и исчез внутри тела, Гало дернулся одновременно с Лио, ногти впились в ладони.

Гера продвинул лед вглубь, на всю длину пальца, и потянулся за следующим. Не найдя на столе, вытряхнул из термоса новый. Не подтаявший кубик был крупнее, угловатее. Гера уверенно оттянул в сторону ягодицу, двумя пальцами раздвинул сжавшиеся от холода мышцы входа и пропихнул кубик внутрь — не обращая внимания ни на то, как задрожали под его руками бедра, ни на сдавленный стон. Железный человек с не менее железными нервами. Гало впервые задумался, сколько таких кубиков могло быть в термосе, и сколько из них Гера собирался засунуть в Лио.

Теперь Лио дышал тяжело и прерывисто, мышцы живота судорожно сокращались, он сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, словно видел сейчас не растрескавшийся потолок, а что-то совсем другое. В комнате не было жарко, но по его лицу стекал пот, пропитывал челку. Мейс осторожно убрал мокрые пряди со лба.

— Тише-тише, все хорошо, мы с тобой.

— Все в порядке? — Гало сразу забыл о Гере. — Лио? — добавил шепотом, даже зная, что он все равно не ответит.

— Ему просто очень страшно.

Если Мейс не ошибался, то Гало никогда раньше по-настоящему не видел, чтобы Лио чего-то боялся.

— Тогда зачем?

— Чтобы перебороть это. И потому что это наказание. — Совсем рядом звякнул о стенки термоса лед, и через пару секунд Лио зажмурился и тихо всхлипнул. Гало сжал руки в кулаки, точно зная, что прямо сейчас делает Гера. Мейс успокаивающе погладил ключицы Лио, снова посмотрел на Гало. — Он может остановить это в любой момент — достаточно одного слова.

— А почему тогда не останавливает? Ему же плохо.

— Ты в этом уверен? — Гало уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он покачал головой. — Он сильный. С ним все будет хорошо, не сомневайся.

Лио вдруг вскрикнул, замотал головой, попытался свести колени. Руки Мейса крепче налегли на плечи, удерживая.

— Подрочи ему, если хочешь, — предложил он. — Так ему будет легче.

Лио глухо застонал, по щекам потекли слезы, и Гало решился. Положил руку на член, провел, несильно сжал. 

Глаза Лио широко распахнулись, он выдохнул, осторожно толкнулся навстречу. На новое движение руки Гало он отозвался громче, чем на оказавшийся в нем почти сразу очередной кубик льда. 

Спустя совсем недолгое время Гало начало казаться, что он участвует в каком-то соревновании с Герой, так медленно тот теперь возился со льдом — прижимал к входу, проталкивал совсем неглубоко и снова вытаскивал, практически трахал Лио этим льдом, вытягивая из него стоны и вздохи такие же, как те, что Гало добивался лаской. А потом быстро пропихивал несколько кубиков подряд, не давая времени привыкнуть, и опять по новой — словно термос со льдом был бездонным. Словно у Лио было бесконечное терпение.

Даже не совсем понимая правила, Гало не собирался ему проигрывать. Лио уже кричал, почти не переставая. Гало хотел, чтобы он кончил.

Гера вдруг отодвинулся от стола, и Гало покосился вниз, туда, где под напряженными бедрами по столешнице начало расплываться пятно талой воды. Наверное, сейчас там было очень холодно, очень тесно. Очень хорошо. Гало задохнулся, в голове стало пусто. Только поэтому он не помешал Гере взять его руку с колена Лио, потянуть вниз, подтолкнуть внутрь. Палец стиснуло твердым льдом и тугой плотью. Именно так, как представлялось. Гало совершенно точно был уверен, что теперь к звеневшему в ушах голосу Лио примешался его собственный стон. Пытаясь высвободиться из хватки Геры, он дернул пальцем, и Лио выгнуло над столом, встряхнуло. Он явно был готов кончить — Гало видел привычно сведенные брови, ставшее коротким и прерывистым дыхание, закаменевшие мышцы. 

Похоже, Гера тоже знал эти признаки. Его пальцы ловко пробрались рядом с кулаком Гало и, прежде чем тот успел сообразить и что-либо сделать, пережали член. Гало показалось, что от вопля Лио лопнут барабанные перепонки.

— Все-таки надо было брать кляп. — Мейс поморщился, затыкая ухо.

— Не надо. — Гало посмотрел на них с осуждением, наклонился к Лио, поцеловал, собирая затихающие уже всхлипы. — Почему ты не дал ему кончить?

— Рано еще, потом. — Гера отмахнулся от него. Проходя мимо стола, он коротко коснулся плеча Лио, погладил и ушел снова рыться в сумке. Наверняка, опять искал какую-нибудь пакость.

Лио осторожно вытянул ноги, слабо поморщился. Выглядел он измученным и усталым. Непохоже, чтобы его хватило на это потом. Гало уже и сам хотел лезть на стену от сосущего изнутри ощущение неудовлетворенности, словно это его схватили за яйца. А уж как себя чувствовал Лио, даже думать не хотелось.

— Вот ты мудак. А если самому так же?

Фыркнул от смеха Мейс. Гера замер возле сумки, потом медленно повернул к нему голову.

— Что сказал?

— Что слышал! — Глядя на то, как вытянулось его лицо, Гало испытал удовлетворение. Раз слова Гало больше не могли навредить Лио, то и сдерживаться было не обязательно. 

Лио вдруг дернулся, нервно хихикнул, а потом рассмеялся дерганым хриплым смехом — кажется, все-таки сорвал горло. Да и с головой, похоже, что-то было не в порядке.

— Смотри, ты его довел! — Гера подошел вплотную и сердито уставился на Гало, обвиняюще направил на Лио палец, вызывая у того новый приступ хохота.

— А что сразу я? — Гало уставился на него в ответ.

Мейс тоже заржал.

— Вот зачем он вообще тебя привел.

— Я сам пришел, говорил уже.

Гера вздохнул, посмотрел на Мейса в поисках поддержки, но тот только пожал плечами и широко усмехнулся.

— Ты тоже сказал, что так будет интереснее.

— Я ошибался.

— Подержи его. — Мейс приподнял Лио за плечи, наклонил к Гало, и он машинально обхватил его, прижал к себе. Лио еще несколько раз вздрогнул от смеха, глубоко вздохнул и затих. Мейс развязал веревку, и его руки бессильно повисли вдоль тела. На запястьях остались следы, Гало хотел бы коснуться их, разгладить языком, растереть пальцы, чувствуя, как к ним возвращается тепло. Но он обнимал Лио, так что в этом деле преимущество было у Геры с Мейсом. Лио пошевелился, и Гало погладил его по лопаткам, уткнулся носом в волосы у виска. Гало даже не думал, что настолько соскучился по возможности просто обнять его.

— Может, уже отпустишь? — предложил голос над головой. Отпускать Гало совсем не хотел, хотел держать всегда, но Мейс был настойчивым и так просто не отставал. Пришлось разжать руки и позволить ему уложить Лио обратно на стол.

— Вы собираетесь еще что-то делать? — Выглядел Лио теперь как будто немного бодрее, но все равно не настолько.

— Конечно. — Гера вернулся к сумке, вытащил оттуда свечу и зажигалку.

— Древность какая. — Не то чтобы Гало никогда не попадались свечи, но увидеть такое здесь он не ожидал. Как в старых фильмах.

— Зато эффективно. — Гера передал свечу Мейсу, чиркнул зажигалкой, высекая высокое пламя, удерживая так, чтобы тому было удобнее зажечь фитиль. — Сам увидишь.

Гало и так уже видел: как зачарованно глядел на пламя Лио, как оно делало ярче фиолетовые всполохи в его глазах, отражалось в расширенных черных зрачках. Гера с Мейсом выглядели не лучше. Они все явно любили огонь. Гера повел над пламенем пальцами, будто погладил.

Гало огонь не любил — такой, который разжигали не по делу. Но сразу вмешиваться не стал: мало ли, для чего им нужно.

Мейс слегка наклонил свечу, капая расплавленным воском на живот Лио — пресс поджался, мурашки пробежали так же, как совсем недавно от льда, но беспокоило это Лио явно гораздо меньше. Огня он не боялся. Хотя, наверное, стоило. 

— Не шевелись пока. — Гера снова чиркнул зажигалкой, поднес к плечу замершего Лио совсем близко, так, что пламя лизнуло кожу. Быстро провел вдоль руки и ниже — по бедру, опаляя короткие светлые волоски. 

Гало знал про ожоги многое. Прятал под защитным рукавом покрытую шрамами левую руку и хорошо помнил, как она болела, пока заживала. Он не хотел, чтобы на теле Лио остались такие же отметины, напоминания о том, что огонь опасен. Тот всегда был пламенем, оно не могло причинить ему вред, Гало не хотел, чтобы это изменилось даже теперь.

После пламени Геры не оставалось ни волдырей, ни ожогов — только легкая краснота, но вид открытого огня и запах паленого пробуждали слишком тревожные воспоминания. Гало потянулся к руке Геры раньше, чем успел присмотреться, понять, что опасности нет. В такие моменты рефлексы работали лучше, чем мозг, и иногда действительно выручали.

На полпути руку стиснули пальцы Мейса — быстрые, неожиданно сильные. Удержали.

— Не отвлекай его, он знает, что делает.

— Огонь больше не безопасен для вас, как раньше. — Руку Гало убрал, но видеть пламя слишком близко от гладкой кожи было страшно.

— Мы знаем. — Мейс смотрел ему в глаза, и Гало вдруг стало неуютно под его взглядом. — И мы никогда не навредим ему.

Гало кивнул, по-прежнему глядя в пол. Не поднимал глаза, пока тот не заговорил снова, будто озвучивая его мысли.

— Он красивый, да? — Пальцы Мейса поглаживали покрасневшую кожу там, где ее касалось пламя, стряхивал застывший неровными кляксами воск.

— Да. — Тихо выдохнул Гало. — Очень.

Он тоже коснулся Лио — провел рукой по спутанным светлым волосам, дотронулся до плеча. Возле ключиц уже темнели небольшие синяки, оставленные пальцами Мейса. Крепко же он держал.

— Займись лучше чем-нибудь другим, — снова вмешался Гера.

— Ага, чтобы ты потом опять не дал ему кончить?

Гера фыркнул.

— Да не бойся, кончит он. Но ты разве сам не хочешь, чтобы он кончил под тобой? — Гало хотел, Гало очень этого хотел. Но как одно другому мешает, не понимал. Их с Лио всегда хватало на несколько заходов. — Вот и не торопись тогда.

Гало легко коснулся соска, потер, провел по все еще заметной полосе от ремня. Хотелось проверить, растаял ли внутри лед, но Лио лежал так, что было не подобраться. Судя по воде вокруг, хотя бы часть точно растаял. 

— Что, интересно? — Гера явно за ним наблюдал. Или умел читать мысли. — Так достаточно просто приказать ему повернуться. — Он посмотрел с оценивающей насмешкой. — Все за тебя делать приходится. — Он наклонился к Лио, потянул за плечо к себе. — Повернись, пусть он посмотрит.

Лио покраснел — как будто после того, что Гало сегодня уже видел, ему было чего смущаться, — но подчинился: перекатился на бок, подогнул ноги. Гало даже забыл огрызнуться, залипнув взглядом на слегка воспаленных царапинах на спине и красных после порки ягодицах. Немного придя в себя, прикоснулся к ним рукой — больше не горячие, то ли из-за талой воды, то ли от того, что Лио было холодно. Гало хотел его согреть.

Рука сдвинулась ниже, к припухшему входу. Гало осторожно коснулся его пальцем, просунул внутрь медленно, стараясь не тревожить слишком сильно. Он оказался туже, чем Гало ожидал — наверное, из-за льда. Гера больше не щелкал зажигалкой, хотя, может, просто ждал удобного момента, но Мейс продолжал ронять со свечи горячие капли. Мышцы вокруг пальца судорожно сжимались каждый раз, как воск касался кожи. Казалось, что в глубине до сих пор можно почувствовать холод, хотя лед уже растаял. Гало мягко ощупал стенки, и Лио тихо вздохнул, еще ближе притянул ноги к груди, сворачиваясь почти в комок. Мейс плеснул ему на бок воском, и его струи скатились на поясницу, застыл потеками.

Продолжать, подозревая, что Гера все-таки вмешается, Гало не стал. Погладил изнутри, не добавляя больше пальцы — и вытащил. Смахнул воск с поясницы, задержал на ней ладонь. Лио хотелось трогать, обнимать, чувствовать рядом. Но наедине. 

— Ладно, ложись обратно, продолжим, — Словно сообразив, что он больше ничего не собирается делать, приказал Гера, и Гало пришлось убрать ладонь. Дождавшись, когда Лио снова ляжет на стол навзничь, Гера потянулся к ставшей совсем короткой свече, взял ее из его рук Мейса, соприкоснувшись ненадолго пальцами. — А ты смотри на меня, босс.

Гера задержал огарок над его пахом, подождал, пока возле фитиля скопится жидкий воск.

— Если сможешь не закричать, мы уйдем и оставим вас вдвоем. — Лио смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами — так же, как раньше смотрел на огонь. — А то он у тебя давно уже заждался, — Гера бросил взгляд на Гало, усмехнулся. Ну как, согласен? — Лио медленно кивнул. — Тогда чтобы ни звука.

Когда горячий воск потек по члену, Гало чуть сам не закричал — вместо Лио, — взгляд беспокойно метался по его напряженному телу, замечая намертво стиснутые зубы, слезы, собравшиеся в уголках крепко зажмуренных глаз, вцепившиеся в края стола пальцы. В тишине ему казалось, что он слышит стук своего сердца.

— Молодец. — Гера задул свечу, потрепал Лио по щеке. Тот сразу расслабился, застонал тихо и протяжно — скорее стон удовольствия, чем боли.

Наверное, пора было просто принять это как еще один факт: солнце встает на востоке, пожарный — сама крутая профессия, а Лио возбуждается от боли. 

Гера закинул огарок свечи в сумку, поднял ее с пола. Они с Мейсом явно не собирались задерживаться. 

— Дальше хоть без нас справитесь?

— Иди уже, — буркнул Гало.

Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Гало вздохнул с облегчением. И не сказать, чтобы относился к ним плохо, даже уже привык как будто. Но ему нравилось, что Лио теперь только с ним.

Гало оглянулся. Лио приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел на него. Умудрялся выглядеть сосредоточенным, даже несмотря на расширенные от возбуждения зрачки, капли пота на лбу и тяжелое дыхание. 

— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Гало.

— Хорошо. А ты? — Хриплый сорванный голос тоже звучал серьезно. 

Кажется, он действительно беспокоился. Гало не понимал, как он может о чем-то думать и беспокоиться в таком состоянии. Сам Гало не мог. 

— В порядке.

Он действительно был в порядке. Им было что обсудить, но не здесь и не сейчас. Сейчас Гало было нужно совсем другое. 

Он положил руку на плечо Лио, и тот сразу потянулся к нему, обхватил запястье, забрался пальцами выше, до локтя, уцепился, будто утопающий. Гало приобнял его, чувствуя, как расслабляются под руками плечи, как Лио словно оттаивает, и наконец поцеловал его, зная, что теперь они одни и никто не помешает. Никогда не думал, что будет настолько ценить такую возможность. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — шептал Лио между поцелуями, касаясь дыханием губ. — Что мне сделать? Как ты хочешь?

Обычно Лио сам угадывал желания Гало — читал по реакциям тела и стонам, выхватывал из случайно сорвавшихся слов. Обычно Лио не спрашивал, и это в нем Гало тоже нравилось. Но тихие, отчаянные просьбы заводили совершенно по-новому.

Гало чувствовал себя конченым извращенцем.

— Как раньше… ну, тогда, со льдом, — забормотал он, наверняка выглядя глупо. Но Лио понял, ничего не говоря, снова широко раздвинул ноги — так же, как делал по приказу Геры.

— Так?

Гало закивал. Так было лучше всего. 

Он провел ладонями по бедрам от паха до коленей, снова осторожно коснулся натертых мышц, увереннее просунул палец внутрь. Теперь Лио дрожал и стонал только под его руками. Это было приятно. Чувствуя, что ему все равно мало, хочется больше, Гало подхватил его под колени, складывая почти вдвое, толкнулся внутрь языком, ощущая фантомный холод льда.

Лио кричал даже с сорванным голосом — но тише, гораздо тише, — а Гало вылизывал его изнутри, вспоминая красные полосы и капли воска на теле, ставшую наверняка еще чувствительнее после льда и огня кожу, — и чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Что ему нравится сходить с ума именно так.

Когда Гало коснулся губами члена Лио, лизнул, впустил глубоко в горло, хриплые вскрики сменил невнятный сбивчивый шепот, прокатился дрожью по позвоночнику. Гало отвлекся, прислушался.

— Не смогу долго. Иди сюда. Хочу с тобой. — Лио снова просил, и Гало снова не мог ему отказать. Он стянул с себя давно мешавшую футболку, забрался на стол, устраиваясь между его разведенных ног, навис над ним, упираясь локтями. Стол скрипнул, но устоял. Лио тут же прижался всем телом, трогал везде, куда мог дотянуться, словно соскучился по прикосновениям. Гало прикусил его плечо, оставил несколько засосов на шее. На нем было слишком много чужих следов, хотелось вытеснить их своими.

Лио прижался к нему пахом, потерся сквозь ткань брюк, глухо застонал в поцелуй. Гало пожалел, что не снял вместе с футболкой еще и штаны. 

— Смазки нет… — Об этом он тоже сейчас очень жалел.

— Можно так. — Лио снова потерся, руки скользнули по бокам, забрались под пояс штанов, стягивая вниз быстро и ловко, и Гало понял, что согласится на что угодно.

Лио взял его руку, облизал пальцы, оставляя побольше слюны, направил ее вниз, в себя, будто боялся, что Гало снова будет сомневаться и медлить. Но Гало больше не сомневался — хорошо понимал его спешку, нестерпимое желание кончить. Он толкнулся в уже расслабленный вход сразу двумя пальцами, двинул глубоко, растянул, и Лио судорожно выдохнул, зажмурился.

«Ему нравится, когда насухую пальцами». Вспомнились слова Геры, его наглая ухмылка. Гало не хотел сейчас думать о нем. И еще больше не хотел, чтобы о нем думал Лио.

— Смотри на меня, — приказал он. Глаза распахнулись, Лио недоверчиво уставился на него, медленно выдохнул. Расширилась и снова сжалась чернота зрачка, реагируя на свет, радужка с фиолетовым отливом казалась вблизи совсем светлой. Гало повторил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня и думал только обо мне.

Лио кивнул, глядя на него все тем же завороженным взглядом. Продолжал смотреть, цепляясь за плечи Гало и хватая воздух открытым ртом во время первых трудных толчков, и потом, когда наконец расслабился, начал подаваться навстречу. Наверное, ему было больно, но удовольствие было гораздо сильнее — Гало знал по все новым стонам и вскрикам. А еще почти физически чувствовал, как он хочет кончить, но почему-то продолжает сдерживаться, кажется, уже из последних сил.

— Кончай. — Собственный голос прозвучал хрипло и нетерпеливо, заставляя Лио вздрогнуть. 

Гало и сам не верил, что можно кончить по чьему-то приказу. Тем более что он сам может кончить, подхваченный чужим оргазмом — огненным, бурным, безумным. Лио под ним сгорал, сжимался вокруг члена, снова кричал, до самого конца, не отрываясь, смотрел на Гало, принадлежал только ему. И Гало сгорал вместе с ним. 

После Гало всерьез подумывал над тем, чтобы заснуть прямо на столе, но Лио под ним завозился, пытаясь выбраться.

— Мокро, — пожаловался он осипло. — И идти уже пора.

— А ты сможешь?

— Конечно.

Держался на ногах он все равно не очень уверенно, и Гало наблюдал за ним все время, пока тот поднимал с пола одежду, готовясь в любой момент поймать, если вдруг начнет падать. Но падать он вроде бы не собирался. Взгляд невольно цеплялся за царапины и синяки — те, что Гало оставил сам, и другие, до него. 

— Знаешь, ты завтра даже с работы можешь отпроситься — голос у тебя в самый раз, как будто заболел, — неловко пошутил он, чтобы не ждать в тишине. Раньше опаленные не простужались, но теперь, наверное, это тоже изменилось. 

Лио оглянулся, посмотрел из-под челки.

— А ты что скажешь, чтобы отпроситься? — И сразу отвернулся, продолжая натягивать штаны. Лио явно говорил серьезно. С работы Гало никогда не отпрашивался, он ее любил. Но, похоже, Лио он все-таки любил сильнее. 

— Придумаю что-нибудь. — Лио застегнул штаны, начал заправлять в шлевки ремень, и, вспомнив, что им делали сегодня, Гало почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. И не только к щекам. — Кстати, в прошлый раз у тебя был след на шее, а сейчас — нет.

Лио задумчиво ощупал шею.

— Есть разные практики. Если захочешь, я тебе потом покажу. — Он улыбнулся.

Гало не мог сказать наверняка, но, похоже, для них начиналось что-то новое, интересное и волнующее.


End file.
